Love in Turquiose
by Bleach-Yaoi-92
Summary: Haineko is getting mischievous. What happens when she goes to see Kazeshini?


**A/n: Hey! This is going to be my first fan fiction on this account. My other account, SoRiku92, is just, I don't know. I can't get on it because my dumb ass forgot the info! Well the only finished story on that one was The Love of the Emotionless with Ulquiorra and Byakuya ANYWAYS. So it isn't too bad. For now I'm going to do a short Haineko and Kazeshini Oneshot.**

**Kazeshini: *glares* omg… really Lilith? Are you crazy!**

**Haineko: *smacks Kazeshini in the head* shut up and let the girl write!**

**Thank you Haineko, I'll deal with you later, you damn sword! *smiles* Well on with the story!**

**P.s. I don't really know how the personality of the 2 Zanpakuto's are, so they are most likely going to be OOC. Sorry! And please excuse my spelling and grammar. Spell check only goes so far! Please R,R & E! (Read, Review, and Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a cool day in Seretei. No one quite knew why, but Haineko was running around causing more mischief than she usually would. "Haineko~" called a drunken Rangiku, with Toshiro trailing after her. "Why don't you go and play with Kazeshini? He seems bored!" she sang downing her bottle of Sake. Toshiro sighed. "Please, don't cause trouble. If you need us, I'll be trying to sober this one out..." Toshiro mumbled and half dragged Rangiku back to the squad 10 barracks. Haineko's wolf-like ears twitched and a bright smile covered her face. "Alright Kazeshini. Let's see how hard you play..." she said to herself and went off in search of the blood-thirsty sword.<strong>

** Kazeshini was standing up on a cliff overlooking Seretei, smiling. He was so bored that he was smiling! "Oh what the hell! There is nothing to do!" he whined to the sky. Just then, he felt the oh so familiar riatsu and groaned inwardly. "Oh great, here we go... What are her plans THIS time? " he asked himself, smiling anyways. He had knows the spirit for so long, yet she never ceased to amaze him with all her games. "Oi, Haineko! Up here!" he yelled. "You freaking cat-wolf..." he started to say than stopped, knowing he would get his ass kicked.**

** Haineko smiled and hopped up on the cliff, inches away from his face, and smiled. "Hi Kazeshini!" she said, happiness eminent in her voice. From where she stood, she couldn't help but stare at his face. His eyes were white, with a hint of blue in the center. She had never noticed that before. She smiled and whispered softly, "I never knew you had such beautiful eyes Kaze-san." Kazeshini blushed bright red, and it was imminent on his face, ever though he was so damn dark! Haineko giggled and kissed his cheek before sitting on the cliff. "Soo Kaze-san, what shall we do today?" she asked with sincerity in her voice. Kazeshini shook his head clearing it. "Hmm, well, we could go and bother Ichigo in the real world. Or go see a movie. " he said, suddenly at a loss for words. He stared at her eyes and smiled softly. Her eyes were a beautiful turquoise. **

** Kazeshini couldn't help but blush, her eyes were so beautiful to him. And he wanted her to be his, and only his. But how could he do that? They were spirit manifestations and nothing else. What would happen if they could never manifest again? Then they would never again see each other. But Kazeshini wanted and NEEDED her! SO he decided, right then and there, that he would kiss her and make her his! He smiled at his conclusion and gasped as he suddenly felt Haineko's lips on his own. He melted right into it. **

** Haineko couldn't help but listen to Kazeshini as he went into deep thought. She hated when he did this. She knew he held deep feelings for her, and she held them for him, but she couldn't stand when he started to think about what would happen if they could no longer manifest. She finally said "fuck it" and as he was coming out of his thinking, she kissed him, softly but lovingly. Kazeshini let out a small moan of pleasure as she licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He yelped when she nipped at his lip and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, eliciting another moan from him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up holding her close.**

** He giggled at the gesture and wrapped her arms around his neck, exploring his mouth, taking every tooth and crevice to memory. After minutes of fighting for dominance, (in which Haineko ended up winning,) they broke for the need for oxygen grew to be too much. Kazeshini panted and whispered, "Haineko, I know I can be a hot head at times, and that I can be mean, but I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Haineko giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Kazeshini. And if I ever find out your cheatin on me, I will have Rangiku-san crush you with her giant ass boobs!" she said, a smile plastered on her face.**

** Kazeshini gulped and nodded as they walked to the movies.**

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well, here you have it! I know it's short.. Please no flames!**


End file.
